Gravebone
"I serve the Devourer of Souls & no one more!" ~ Gravebone declaring his loyalty to Sheb-Teth in Super Battle Bros: The Cold Feud. Gravebone is a mystic undead being who serves the Great Old One, Sheb-Teth. He patrols the Plateau of Leng & tends to visit other realms from time to time. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Gravebone appears as a humanoid creature wearing a black cloak. He has several skeletal features around his undead body, such as his bony hands & exposed rib-cage. He also wears the rib-cage of the first person he killed as a mask. It's unknown as to what species he is or what he looks like under the mask, but he claims that he doesn't have a mouth. History Gravebone is an undead being whose past is shrouded in mystery & darkness. Barely anyone has gotten to know him up close. It is unknown who he was or what he was like before he was undead, but at an unknown point in time, Gravebone was reanimated by the Great Old One, Sheb-Teth. Apparently, Sheb-Teth was at a graveyard at an unspecified location & decided to raise the dead for the fun of it. Unfortunately, Sheb-Teth was about to be attacked by one of the zombies he reanimated, but Gravebone stepped in & killed it, showing gratitude for Sheb-Teth for bringing him back from the grave. Sheb-Teth always had little regard for other beings, not interested in worshipers & only desiring to take, but Gravebone seemed like he could be useful in performing lesser tasks for the Devourer of Souls. Henceforth, Sheb-Teth would appoint Gravebone as his herald & gave him vast magical powers, teaching him how to use them over the years. Gravebone would make his home at the Plateau of Leng, though he is considered to have come from the Terrachaoverse. At Leng, he had made friends with the cannibalistic Tcho-Tchos & allied with other sects of people who worshiped other lovecraftian deities. On October 13th, 2017, Gravebone heard of a multiversal fighting tournament created by three Kaisers & a Rhaatror. This game was called Super Battle Bros, & Gravebone wanted to participate. He played it safe & fought somewhere in Leng; his opponents were Legit Cuphead & Bootleg Tryhard Lebron James. They fought to a draw & Gravebone had become a part of the ever-growing roster. On November 11th, Gravebone set out on a quest to find some kind of sacrifice to give to Sheb-Teth to prove his loyalty to him. He met Riak at the border between the Leng & the Ethereal Dimension. Riak wished his skeletal friend good luck & Gravebone found himself in the middle of another Super Battle Bros. fight. A resident of that world named the Mad Artist was having a confrontation with a Maizean named Corn Man. As they all introduced themselves to each other, the battle began, RPG style. Taking their turns using their unique attacks & capabilities, Gravebone thought he'd be in for a delight, but the fight dragged on a bit, & Gravebone got bored when Corn Man & the Mad Artist started to just throw snow at each other instead of actually fighting. Gravebone made a daring escape with a Spinal Grenade & left the match. Returning to the Plateau of Leng/Ethereal Dimension Border, Riak asked how things went, only to find that Gravebone came back empty-handed. Gravebone was curious if Riak had any idea of what he should offer to the Great Old One, & Riak actually came up with an elaborate plan. On the Easter Sunday of 2018, Gravebone snuck into the Ledda Residence & hid his power level so he could remain undetected. There, he found the last mask of the Tcho-Tchos who lived on Earth. It had a large crack running down its face, splitting it apart on one of its sides. Using his welding magic, Gravebone fixed the mask, which allowed the Tcho-Tchos to return to Earth, with Riak being the first to enter. Gravebone made a quick escape to tell Sheb-Teth of his contribution to tchortchakind. The Great Old One was pleased. Gravebone currently resides in Leng. Personality Gravebone is ruthless & devoted. He is incredibly loyal to his master & would do anything he could to please him. Though, it's unclear if he acts this way out of either respect, fear, or both. Gravebone also doesn't like a long fight, & will try to end it quickly if he gets bored. He also has a sense of humor, but rarely shows it. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Undead Strength: Gravebone is considerably strong, able to contend with the likes of Legit Cuphead, Bootleg Tryhard Lebron James, the Mad Artist, & Corn Man without showing any signs of harm. His strength was overwhelming to the point where the Mad Artist was pleading him to stop using one of his attacks. His maximum strength is unknown. Undead Speed: Gravebone can move at blinding speeds, & can make his moves seem like they could never be in a sequence or pattern. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Gravebone's undead body gives him a near-immunity to pain, as most of his pain-sensors are null & void. He can withstand energy projectiles, explosions, & is unaffected by the cold. His maximum durability is unknown. Immortality: As an undead being, Gravebone is immortal in that he does not age, though it's possible he can still be killed. Weapon Proficiency: Gravebone has built himself an arsenal of enchanted tools to help throughout the day & protect himself from his enemies. Special Powers Dark Magic: Thanks to Sheb-Teth, Gravebone was gifted with an affinity for dark magic, having learned several mystic powers from his master. * Umbrakinesis: Gravebone wields shadow magic, so he can manipulate the element of darkness to his liking. ** Bone Blast: Gravebone can fire bolts of dark magical energy through his bones. ** Elemental Corruption: Gravebone can corrupt other elements & use a dark version of them instead. ** X-Ray Shock: Using the Twin Ulnadius, Gravebone can paralyze his opponents up close by electrocuting them with dark electricity. * Welding Spell: Gravebone can fix normal objects & mystic objects through a special spell that recombines atoms. * Warp Spell: Gravebone can travel to other dimensions by spawning a portal. However, it can only bring him to places he's familiar with. Equipment Frightening Femurs: Gravebone's weapons of choice are a pair of femur bones. From these, he can concentrate his magical energy to focus into different attacks, such as the Bone Blast & the Cone of Bone. Twin Ulnadius: To utilize his X-Ray Shock power, Gravebone wields a pair of arm bones, which can channel corrupted electricity. Spinal Grenade: To make a hasty getaway, Gravebone can exit the stage by throwing part of a spine onto the ground. Inside the vertebrae is combustive fairy dust which creates a purple explosion upon impact. Weaknesses Like all servants of the Old Ones, Gravebone can be weakened by Elder Signs. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Undead Category:Extradimensionals Category:Magical Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Minions Category:Cults of the Great Old Ones Category:Dimension Travelers Category:SBB Participants